Sick
by justforfunstories
Summary: Jack had returned back from war, and had decided to drop a visit to the Lodging House, although, some things have changed...
1. Chapter 1

Seeing the old place brought back so many memories that Jack had spent with his 'brothers.' The stories, the fights, and even the occasional betting, had flushed back to Jack like it was yesterday.

He had spent a good two years at war, but was lucky enough not to get hurt. Unlike the men that he had met, he had survived without anything bad happening. It was those unfortunate losses from those men that had dawned onto Jack, the feeling that if he had been killed, Katherine and his fellow newsboys would've been told in the most horrific way. Jack decided that he'd push those frightening thoughts away, since he survived and he was about to see his brothers.

It was only about 8 at night, so Jack assumed all of the boys were still awake. He saw the small glow of light through the curtains on the window. He could even hear the soft chatters of the newsboys outside, so they were definitely awake.

Jack slowly pushed the door open to reveal a whole bunch of boys sitting around the lounge talking. Some were on the only couch, the rest were sitting on the ground. He wondered why they were quieter than the times before he left to go to war. Maybe they had had a hard day working, and were a bit more tired than usual?

The first person to spot Jack at the door was Romeo, who yelled to the other boys.

"Jack's home!"

"Are you serious?" another newsboy cried out in disbelief.

They all ran towards Jack frantically trying to give him hugs. Jack never knew that he'd be missed this much. He gladly returned all the hugs, and soon they all sat down in the circle again, this time more lively than before.

"So, how have youse been?" Jack started.

In an instant, the boys started to yell over the top of each other to say their response to Jack. 'I guess they still haven't learnt any manners of how to talk one by one to each other since I've been gone,' Jack thought to himself.

"It's been not as good as before!"

"Better since you've come back!"

"Personally, it's been boring!"

"We'se been better!"

"Quiet! Someone's trying to sleep!" Specs yelled over the top of the reckless newsboys.

It had suddenly hit Jack. Where was Crutchie? Why isn't he here? Is he seriously trying to sleep? Had something happened to him?

"Uhh, guys? Where's Crutchie?" Jack asked.

"He's trying to sleep," Race replied, although he looked like he was sad about it.

"I..Is something wrong Race?" Jack had asked.

"He..he hasn't been feeling so good for the past two weeks..."

"What do you mean?"

"His leg's been hurtin' real bad and he's been sick an'..." Race trailed off.

With that being said, Jack rushed up to where Crutchie's bed was, but before he got there, he was stopped by Race who had grabbed the back of his shirt.

"He's trying to sleep though!" Race half whispered, half shouted.

"But..."

"Please Jack."

"But...but I have to see my brother!" Jack cried out, tears struggling to stay in his eyes. They soon fell down his cheeks. Race let go of Jack's shirt, and watched as he slowly made his way to Crutchie's bed.

"J..Jack? I..Is that you?" Crutchie whispered towards a fall figure.

"Yeah, yeah it's me bud," Jack replied softly as he knelt down so he was eye level with Crutchie.

"It's nice ta see ya brudda," Crutchie stated with a small smile, that smile that lit up the place, the smile that Jack had missed so dearly, but would never say it.

"How's youse feeling?" Jack finally got the question off his chest.

"I..Ise been better," Crutchie closed his eyes, a lone tear falling down as his smile softened into sorrow.

Jack lowered his head. He never wanted to see his friend, his BROTHER sick and barely able to move.

"Can..can you walk?" Jack broke the sad silence with a stupid question.

"No..." Crutchie replied. "Ise scared Jack, Ise don' wanna die." Crutchie started to sob, something that Jack had never witnessed him doing.

The only thing Jack decided to do was to sit on Crutchie's bed, and hold him.

"Youse gonna be fine, I'm sure," Jack tried to reassure, although he didn't believe it himself. "Youse gonna get through this, youse gonna be out there sellin' papes in no time. Youse gonna..."

"Ise gonna what? Jack, Ise don' think Ise gonna get better."

"Don't say that! Youse gonna get better!"

Crutchie started to have a coughing fit, of which Jack could feel Crutchie's weak body shivering and shaking while doing so. Jack had to do something. He just had to. He couldn't let his brother die, he just couldn't.

Once the coughing had stopped, Crutchie started talking again through heavy breaths.

"W...what was it l...like out dere?" Crutchie asked, whilst heaving.

"Horrible..." Jack paused. "I saw people die, I was lucky I wasn't shot. I tried to make it back to youse and Katherine. I...I made it."

"I'm so...happy you did."

The two didn't notice that other newsboys were watching them in the dark from afar. It seemed that they wanted to talk to Jack more, and decided to go get him, but stopped when they saw them hugging each other. They all watched the two instead.

"Jack, Ise don't think Ise'll get better." Crutchie stated. "Ise scared Jack, Ise never been scared like dis before."

"Youse gonna get fine, I'll get a doctor in, and youse'll get better."

"Youse sure about dat?"

"I'm sure Crutchie."

And with that, Crutchie fell asleep quietly. Jack needed to help him.

"Is..Is he okay?" Specs asked.

"He'll be fine," Jack said. "He has to."

The rest of the newsboys climbed into bed quietly, making sure they didn't wake Crutchie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks you so much for the reviews, it really means a lot to me. Just a little information about me:**

**I'm 14 years old and I live in Australia. **

**I love Newsies (as you can tell) and I love the interaction between Jack Crutchie. I think it's adorable! **

**I don't own Newsies, and once again, thank you so much for the review. Now without further ado, here's chapter 2! **

* * *

The sun had just risen above the horizon. It was time to start another day working for the newsboys of Manhattan. They all had gotten up quietly, making sure that they didn't wake Crutchie. He needed all the sleep he could get.

Jack was up in his 'Penthouse' drawing for the first time in two years, goodness it had been a long time. His sketches were rough, but he didn't mind. It got his mind off of what was happening down below the roof.

'Santa Fe,' he thought to himself. 'I promised Crutchie that he'll be riding in style, now I don't even know if he'll even get there. I promised him so many things. Promises that I may never be able to give him. No, Jack, he will be fine, you'll see.'

Little did Jack know, Race had come up the ladder to check on him. He was lost in his thoughts.

"That's a nice pic ya got goin' there," Race said.

"Huh? Oh, thanks Race. What do ya need?" Jack asked.

"We'se just leaving, you coming?"

"Uhh...nah, I'll stay 'n' look after Crutchie."

"Okay den."

Race left Jack and caught up with the other newsboys, leaving Jack to his thoughts again.

After some time, Jack decided to go back down and check on Crutchie, who was, somehow, still asleep.

'How can he sleep through the racket that the boys make?' Jack thought to himself. Jack gently shook him awake, making sure that he didn't touch his leg, incase it hurt.

"Crutchie, Crutchie wake up," Jack said gently whilst shaking him awake.

"Huh, wha?" Crutchie yawned.

"How's youse feelin'?" Jack asked.

"Not good..." Crutchie replied through a hoarse voice.

"I'm gonna get a doctor here, okay?"

"Okay..."

As Jack left, Crutchie fell asleep again. The sickness had really taken a lot out of him. He wasn't sure how long he had left.

Jack returned with a doctor, finding that Crutchie was asleep again, and so he shook him awake again.

"Crutchie, wake up. I've got a doctor here," Jack said quietly.

"Oh...hiya Jack..."

'Crutchie sounds even worse than before,' Jack thought.

"Hi, my name is Dr Heinsberg, I've heard from Jack that you haven't been feeling well for about two weeks and that you had polio when you were younger?" the doctor spoke up.

Crutchie gently nodded his head. He felt terrible. He hadn't felt this bad since he first had poliomyelitis, which was horrific.

"Ise...hasn't felt dis bad since Ise had polio." Crutchie said quietly. "It hurts ta move. Especially me's bad leg."

"Hmm, I'm going to have to take a look at your leg."

Jack gently lifted the blankets up to show Crutchie's shrivelled leg. It was looking worse than ever before. The doctor took one quick look at it, without touching it, and was shocked at what he saw.

"Goodness! You need to go to hospital right now!" the doctor exclaimed. "The polio has come back!"

Now that was the last thing Jack wanted to hear, the damn polio has come back.

"Will you please help me lift him, Jack?" the doctor asked.

Jack hurried took ahold of Crutchie's thin and weak arms, and the two lifted him off the bed.

Crutchie had screamed out in pain, and as he crumpled down from the pain that he was feeling, he blacked out.

**OOOOH CLIFFHANGER! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe the amount of reviews I'm getting for this! Thank you all so much for your feedback. I am trying to update as much as possible. At the moment, it's 12:30am and it's my sisters 21st, but I'm too tired to party now. Once again, thank you for the nice feedback. I definitely wasn't expecting people to actually like this story. Now, enough of my Drabble, here's part 3! **

"Is he alright doctor?"

That was the first thing Crutchie had heard after he blacked out. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, he felt too stiff to do so.

'Why did it have to come back. If it's come back to kill me, just do it already. It hurts too much,' Crutchie had thought to himself. He felt as though it was getting even worse. I mean, how is that even possible?

Slowly, but surely, he opened his eyes to reveal a whole bunch of newsboys surrounding him. He couldn't move his neck because, quite frankly, he was too scared to, incase it hurt.

"Jack..." was all he could manage to say.

"He's awake!" Jack came rushing Crutchie's side.

The newsboys had also broken out of their dazed state just as Jack had said that.

"It hurts..." Crutchie whispered. "What's gonna 'appen?"

"The...the doctor said that youse have ta stay here a while," Jack paused. "He said that youse is gonna get better."

"Really?" The smallest hint of a smile appeared on Crutchie's face, but Jack could see it in his eyes. "When did they come?" Crutchie asked, using his eyes to gesture to the rest of the boys.

"They all came right after youse were brung here."

"Yeah, we'se came as quick as we could. Jack told us 'bout it," Race spoke up.

"We'se were all scared, but youse woke up," Romeo continued.

"How ya feelin' though?" Specs asked.

"Crap..." Crutchie just gave up on trying to be stronger than he was. He just gave them the truth. He really did feel like crap.

Soon after, the doctor came in and made all the newsboys leave Crutchie to rest. It was those rare moments of silence that sometimes Crutchie loved. This time, he would've loved it more if he didn't feel so bad, but the silence did help the pain. He could lose himself in the happy thoughts that keep him going every other day.

Although, Crutchie couldn't think of anything happy. The pain made him think of the first time he had polio.

_'Walk I said, damn it!' _

_'He can't! His leg won't let him!' _

_Shut up woman! If I say he walks, he walks!'_

The sound of a slap resonated in Crutchie's mind. Was his memories coming back to him?

_'I'll beat you, you cripple if you don't walk! Now walk!' _

Crutchie could vividly remember his dad abusing him. Each time this same memory came back, a lone tear would leave a streak on his cheek.

This only brought more bad memories to flush back into Crutchie's mind. Like the time Snyder and the Delancey's beat him with his own crutch. Oh, how weak and useless he felt.

Then he remembered back to the refuge.

_'Hah, that'll teach you to follow the rules next time crip!_' the cackling laugh of Snyder still haunts Crutchie as he hit his body with his own crutch.

None of the Newsies knew of the horrific past that Crutchie had had due to his paralysed leg. He needed to rest, he couldn't put up with these terrible memories rushing back to himself.

Somehow, after a long time, Crutchie fell asleep.

**Sorry for this chapter being so short! I'll try to make the next one longer. I've just got a lot of dancing, I mean, I do dance 5-7 days each week. Anyway, the next one should be out later today, hopefully!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, another chapter today! I don't own Newsies, just so you know, although I kinda wish I did. Oh well. Here's chapter four! **

Jack held his head in his hands as Katherine tried to comfort him. The doctor didn't say if Crutchie will live or not. But he had to say it to him so he wouldn't give up hope.

'If he gave up hope now, we'd all be screwed,' Jack muttered to himself. Jack shook his head to relieve himself from such thoughts. 'He'll be fine, he'll be fine. He had to, for the newsboys, for Katherine. For me.'

"How about we go somewhere to try and forget about it?" Katherine broke the silence. There was a clear indication of stress in her voice too, she also needed a break. The silence continued.

Jack sat there inviting the silence to his ears. He couldn't manage to speak another word at the moment. He's too afraid that he'd crack it at someone that he didn't want to.

"How about we find the other newsboys?" Katherine broke the silence again.

Somehow, Jack managed to rid the silence of his voice box to say something.

"Sure..." was all Jack could say. Katherine had never seen him this depressed, not even when he was drafted for war. She knew that he'd make it, so did he, and he did. Although, this was his friend, his brother. Of course he'd be depressed about a family member dying.

The two stood and Katherine wiped away the tears that left trails down Jacks cheek. She gave him a soft smile, and tried to help.

Jack just bowed his head in return. Katherine gently lifted his chin to look him in the eyes.

"He's going to be alright, I know he is," Katherine whispered to him.

Jack closed his eyes and slowly nodded his head.

Before they left, Jack grabbed his pencil and notepad, without Katherine looking. He slipped in between his braces, hoping no one would notice it. He wanted to draw, if not in his 'penthouse,' then at the hospital bed. He wanted to be with his brother every second. He needed to be.

They walked out the door and went looking for the newsboys in silence. It was a snowy day in mid February in Manhattan. The two passed by Crutchie's usual selling spot to see that no one was selling there.

'No one has given up hope,' Jack thought. 'No one has replaced him.' It comforted Jack knowing that none of the Newsies had given up on Crutchie. That would be the last thing that they would do to him.

Specs spotted the pair of them, and ran up to them.

"Jack! Katherine!" Specs waved his arms frantically whilst running towards them.

They both turned to the direction that they'd heard their names to see Specs running at them looking like he needed to talk to them.

Once Specs ran to them, he skipped to a stop and fell over, covering his head in snow. This brought a smile to Katherine, and, surprisingly, a laugh to Jack. More than just a laugh. It was hysterical. People turned to look at him and gave him strange looks.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh at poor old Specs. Would ya give me a hand?" Specs didn't look impressed.

"Why would I when I could laugh?" Jack mocked lightheartedly.

This gave both Katherine and Specs a shock to see Jack in such a happy mood. The two exchanged surprised and awed expressions to each other. Once Jack had stopped laughing, and caught his breath, he went over to help Specs up.

"Thanks, hey! Where'd me hat go?" Specs exclaimed.

"Dunno," Jack said sarcastically.

"Jeez, Jack. Give it back!" Specs tried to find where Jack had it to see that he didn't have it.

"I don't have it!" Jack actually told the truth in a very untruthful way. In a matter of seconds, Jack and Specs were scavenging about in the pile of snow that was one of Specs' head. Katherine just stood back and laughed at the sight.

"What are youse laughing at?" Specs glanced at Katherine, and asked why she was laughing.

"I don't know. It's just funny. Oh and I have your hat," Katherine replied whilst still laughing.

Specs got up and snatched his hat out of Katherine's grasp and put it back onto his head.

"Looks much better than your hair does," Jack teased.

"Oh shut it why dontcha?" Specs said with a glare. "Where youse going."

"We'se was just looking for newsboys, but I kinda want ta go see how Crutchie's going," Jack seemed to be a lot happier now.

'Specs is a life saver!' Katherine thought to herself.

"Can I come?" Specs asked, sounding like a little child.

"Don't you got papes to sell?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but after dat, I only have 5 left."

"Okay then, we'se will wait."

**This chapter is a lot less sad than the other ones, what a surprise. If I'm lucky, I'll update again tonight, as a little something for all the nice reviews. It's not a promise, but I'll see how I go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again! I somehow managed to get another chapter up today! I'm still thinking of what I should do to continue this story, it surprising how anyone even likes it! Thank you though, I personally thought it was sooooooo bad, but oh well. I'm continuing it because you all have asked me so kindly to. Here's chapter 5**

"Extra! Extra! Huge fire that killed hundreds!" Race yelled out the headlines. Look, they weren't exactly true, it was a grass fire in the middle of nowhere. The hundreds that were killed were probably insects. But hey, you've got to sell papers somehow with the lousy headlines.

A man and a woman ran up to Race to buy a paper, and as soon as they did, Race ran off as quick as he could. He couldn't afford being called a 'liar,' especially with next to nothing in his pockets.

Race spotted Jack, Katherine and Specs not far from where he was. They seemed to be walking in the direction of the hospital.

'If they're going to see Crutchie, I am too!' Race thought to himself.

"Hey Jack, Specs, Katherine! Wait up!" Race ran as fast as he could to catch up with them, and he also skidded to a stop and fell over.

'Jeez, the snow sucks to run in.' Race thought. 'They'se gonna laugh at me.'

As if on cue, all three of them started laughing hysterically at Race.

"Yeah, huck it up!" Race yelled at them. "Can't a poor guy fall over without gettin' laughed at?"

"Sorry...it's just, Specs did the exact same thing not long ago," Katherine explained.

'If only I could see Crutchie running one day...' Jack daydreamed.

"Hey, earth ta Jack!" Specs was clicking his fingers in front of his face.

"Huh, oh, whoops, daydreaming," Jack looked embarrassed about it.

"Again?" Race sighed.

"Shut up Race!" Specs scolded him.

"Right, I won't say no more. Where youse goin'? If youse is going to da hospital, I'm coming with ya," Race stated clearly.

"In fact, we are. Of course you can come!" Katherine cried out in delight.

It had only been two days since the newsboys last went to the hospital to see Crutchie, although they were itching to go again.

"Wait, I reckon we'se should get Davey and Les ta come, they hasn't been yet!" Jack exclaimed.

God, he felt stupid for not telling them that Crutchie was in hospital, they didn't even know that Jack was back from war!

'This ain't gonna end well...' Jack muttered incoherently.

Before the four of them continued their way to the hospital, they went on their way to the Jacob's house. Jack stretched his hand out and knocked on the door.

"David! Will you please go and get that? I'm a little busy at the moment," Mrs Jacobs called out after hearing the knock at the door.

"Yes mother!" Davey called back.

Jack heard the soft thump of footsteps coming closer to the door. Davey opened the door to find the four of them standing there. His eyes rested upon seeing Jack for the first time in two years. He didn't know what to say.

"Hi Davey,"Jack said quietly.

Jack felt a pair of arms wrap around him the second he finished saying it. Jack hugged Davey back, joy written on his face.

"How's that at the..." Mrs Jacobs paused once she saw Jack. It became silent, and it was quite awkward because nobody knew what to say.

"My goodness..." Mrs Jacobs muttered. "You survived..."

Jack smiled once he heard that, knowing from her voice and facial expression that she was thrilled about it. Jack came up and hugged her.

Once they broke out of the embrace, Davey called for Les to come to the door.

"Les! Come here for a moment!" Davey called out.

"Ugh, do I have to?" Les called back, which sounded quite muffled.

"Trust me, you'll like it!" Davey edged him on.

After hearing a soft grunt, and loud bang, which must've been him stomping his feet on the ground, he finally came.

"There ya are ya lazy 8 year old," Jack teased the speechless Les standing in the archway to the kitchen. Les came running to the door and Jack picked him up in a tight embrace.

Jack, Katherine, Race and Specs were invited into the Jacobs house, although they had to tell them about the recent events of Crutchie.

"Well, the reason why we came here was to tell you both that..." Jack started. He couldn't say it.

"Tell us what?" Davey asked. "Jack, is something wrong?"

Jack couldn't bring himself to say it.

"We'se come ta tell youse that...Crutchie umm...is in...hospital," Specs finally said.

"What?" Davey said under his breath. He couldn't believe it. "Why?"

"Polio..." was all Jack could say.

Davey obviously got the message because tears started forming in his eyes.

"We'se goin' to da hospital to see him if ya want to come," Race said quietly.

"Davey, can we please go?" Les tugged on Davey's shirt.

"Yeah, we're coming," Davey nodded. So the six of them made their way out of the Jacobs place and on their way to the hospital.

**Alright, so next chapter will hopefully have Crutchie in it, I was trying to find a way to include Davey and Les into this story. I think this'll do? I don't know, you guys can say if it works or not. Thanks again, I'll update asap! I'm just gonna go and watch 'I'm a celebrity, get me outta here.' **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! **

"So, youse back at school yet?" Jack asked both Davey and Les.

"Yeah, we started back last year. Father had gotten better and we were forced to stop working and get back to school," Davey explained.

"I don't like school, I like working more," Les muttered.

"Well, to work, you need an education," Davey pointed out.

"Uhh, I don't got an education and I'm working," Jack stated. He did have a point.

"It shows," Davey muttered breathlessly.

"What did youse say?" Jack glared at Davey. "I'm doing quite alright without me education."

Davey just shut up after that. The six of them had almost arrived at the hospital, they could see the plain, white-brick building forming in front of them. This hospital looked like a jail, it was tall and looked almost unfinished from the outside. It was the cheapest hospital in New York, but it still took quite a bit out of the newsboys' budget.

Once they had arrived, Race pushed open the large, squeaky door. The six of them walked into the old building. The inside did look better than the outside, although it still had an eerie feeling about it. The walls were pain white, the ground had white tiles, everything was white.

"How may I help you?" a lady, who seemed very bored, asked.

"Oh, we'se here to visit Crutchie," Specs spoke up.

"Take a seat."

They waited for about ten minutes, while the receptionist went to go tell the doctor about visitors. Once the receptionist came back, the doctor was with her.

"Ah, hello there! Come right this way!" the doctor said, greeting the six of them warmly.

After turning down a series of hallways, and up a couple of flights of stairs, they reached the room where Crutchie was sleeping peacefully.

The doctor walked over to the bed and gently shook Crutchie awake, just like Jack had done back at the Lodging House.

"Crutchie, wake up, you have visitors," the doctor said quietly.

The doctor aided Crutchie to sit up, through some painful grunts. Once the doctor had gotten the pillows set up and Crutchie was comfortable, he left the room.

Jack came quickly to the bedside, followed by the other five.

"Hiya Jack..." Crutchie said through a hoarse throat. He had bags under his eyes, most likely from the pain, Jack thought.

"Hi Crutchie, how youse feelin'?" Jack asked.

"A little better," Crutchie replied. "Is dat Davey and Les?"

"Yeah, we're here," Davey stepped forward. "We heard about what happened."

Les walked to stand at the bedside with Jack.

"Crutchie, what's polio?" an innocent Les asked.

"Uhh, it's uhh...well a sickness dat makes me lose movement is my leg," Crutchie tried to explain, he didn't really know himself. Everything that the doctor basically said went through one ear and out the other. The pain hurt way too much.

"What he means is that it's a disease that can affect the spine, causing usually a body part to become paralysed. In Crutchie's case, it was his right leg. Although, it has unfortunately come back..." Katherine explained, sometimes being a journalist really helped. Especially when it matched her 'know-it-all' personality.

The others just gaped at her like fishes. Gee, did she know some things.

"Uhh, yeah, what she said," Crutchie said.

"Well ain't we gots a 'know-it-all' here?" Jack teased.

"Oh, just because I know something doesn't make me a 'know-it-all'."

"I know, I'm just teasing."

In a sudden moment, Crutchie had let out a loud scream.

**Sorry it was short today, I just had a lot of homework and dancing today, especially with the ballet teacher who gives the toughest exercises! Anyway, sorry about that, but I hope you still enjoy it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is an immediate continuation from last chapter, just so you know.**

**Here's chapter 7! **

Crutchie felt pain throb through his body, like an icy-cold hand was gripping at every muscle and every inch of his body. He felt a warm hand grasp his left wrist, holding it as if he were dangling from a high measure of distance. It was Jacks hand, he was hold holding Crutchie's wrist in desperation.

"We need the doctor!" Davey exclaimed as Crutchie's screaming continued. "I'll go get him!"

Davey rushed out the door in panic, looking about for the doctor. Luckily the doctor had heard Crutchie's screams, as he was running back down the hallway to Crutchie's room.

The doctor burst back into the room, with Davey following behind.

"What happened?" the doctor asked calmly.

"I...I don't know! He just started screamin'!" Jack said in a panicked voice. "What's gonna happen ta him?"

The doctor came to the bedside, and put a gentle hand on one of his legs. Crutchie was freezing, and his bad leg was still continuing to look worse.

"Is there anything you can do?" Katherine stepped forward, asking the doctor with complete concern and fright for Crutchie's health.

"No, unfortunately not to stop the pain, we can only administer heat to his legs. It's freezing."

"Oh, youse can't stop da pains?" Race looked sad, well of course he would be, Crutchie was in pain.

"No," the doctor replied simply. "Although, we can do surgery to help stop the pain, but...he may not...wake up if we do that."

Chills were sent up every spine as the doctor said that, what was better? Risking Crutchie's life, or leaving him in agony? Silent tears started rushing down Jack's face, re-wetting his already tear-streaked cheeks from before.

Not a single word was spoken for the remainder of the time that the six were there. They watched on in silence as the doctor applied heat to Crutchie's legs. His screaming had stopped a while ago, which was a good sign. He fell asleep quickly, possibly due to the pain that had taken a lot of his energy out of him.

The six left, the only sounds made were their shoes hitting the ground with a 'clonk' sound. It felt as though the walk back to the Lodging House was long and dreadful, filled with depressed thoughts of possibly losing Crutchie.

Jack had gone straight up to his 'penthouse,' leaving the other newsboys, whom looked concerned for the lack of conversation from Jack, Race and Specs, to be lost in his own thoughts.

Jack held his head in his hands, crying new tears, as if there were anymore to be wept.

'What do I do?' Jack thought. 'Do we risk the chance of his life ending to a failed surgery, or do we leave him in agony? Why does it have to be my brother? The one filled with hope, dreams and the one who keeps me going, even in my worst moments. The one who risked his life in the Refuge so that the strike could continue. The one who offered himself to take my place in war. Why _him_?'

The feeling of dread and sorrow had become a constant battle in Jacks life. From being drafted for war, to debating whether or not to risk Crutchie's life for surgery.

Jack couldn't take the depression anymore, he left the Lodging House to go to Katherine's for night. Walking through the dusk alleyways, to the building where Katherine's apartment resides, Jack knocked on the door, to be opened almost immediately. He walked inside and plonked his head onto the couch, to be welcomed into the darkness of sleep before Katherine could say anything.

**I just love reading all your nice reviews on this story, and I roomies I'll continue to write if you ask. I'll try and update everyday, but some days I just won't be able to, so a sorry in advance if that ever happens. **

**How was your day today? **

**Mine was pretty good, just had the usual school day. Today was sooooo much cooler than the past few days, how disappointing? The top of 20 degrees today, and Sunday was like 37 degrees. Jeez, Melbourne weather. All four seasons in one, I guess you get used to it. **

**I hope you all had a nice day, I'll try to update tomorrow! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Time for chapter 8! **

"What do we'se do? Risk his life for surgery or watch 'im till he...you know," Race paused.

The newsboys were all seated in what they called a 'lounge' room, only one couch there to supply seating. Looking over each other's shoulders to get a view, each and every one of the Manhattan newsboys were there, including Jack, Katherine, Davey and Les.

"Dies?" Romeo had said what everyone else had feared in their minds. The cold and distant word was the most over-thought word in each of their minds, being thought they'd wish never to be brought back up.

A dark shadow lingered around all of them. The shadow of death, the thought of the optimistic one to be the one to leave first.

Silence was welcomed into their lives for once, the only time the room had been quiet. Soft sounds of sniffing were heard in it, like they were at a funeral. They looked at the ground, something that symbolised thought and even lost hope.

Mush was the first to break the unruly silence that lingered overhead.

"I say we'se let dem doctors do surgery on Crutchie, he's dying already..." Much did make a valid point, although not all were convinced.

"But...but if it didn't work, he wouldn't have da most amount of time left," Finch stated. He also had a point.

Debating life. That's what they were doing. Debating whether or not to give something a chance, even if it might take a life, or leave the one to die slowly.

"Jack? What should we'se do?" Specs spoke up.

Jack had been lost in the thoughts of Crutchie, zoned out of the conversation that was taking place. Lost in the dark thoughts that he had secured in his brain, his memory, his soul. He had the ability of day dreaming what a better life could be like, although, he couldn't at the moment. Every good thought was replaced with a bad one, every hope, crushed.

He felt a soft bump on his right side that broke him out of his thought barrier.

"Huh?" Jack finally said after a nudge from Katherine.

"What should we'se do?" Specs repeated.

That question. The one that he was always asked. Sure, being a leader had its good points, you were a role model to many that you considered family, but being the one to decided between chance and inevitable death of a brother was not what he signed up for.

He couldn't think of what to say, he was lost, scared, alone without his brother. One chance, that's all Crutchie had. Jack was willing to use that chance if it had any hope and possibility of his life. One word was let out.

"Surgery..." That's all he said, that's all he could manage to say.

Not a single word was spoken for a while, they were back into that unruly silence that made time go slower. Silent agreements were thought, silent nods were the only movements in the room. Stillness was also welcomed. Thoughtful stillness.

After what felt like hours, a small conversation had started.

"I agree," Romeo said.

"I...also agree," Finch spoke up.

A few other nods were taken into account, until the whole room had agreed to take on the only chance that Crutchie had left.

The chance that they were willing to take.

The swift movement of the newsboys starting their way upstairs had broken Jack out of his dazed and depressed state. He left the Lodging House with Katherine, making their way back to Katherine's apartment. The walk felt like another painfully slow walk. The sun had visibly set hours before, leaving the streets in complete darkness. The only light source, was the distant lights in the newsboys square. The two turned down the street of where Katherine's apartment was located, and made their way up the many flights of stairs. Each step felt like they had unlimited steps to go. Each felt as though more dark thoughts had come back. Each, leaving behind another thought to make place for reality.

Katheine spoke just before she inserted the key into the door.

"Do you really think it will work, Jack?" a worried, but hopeful Katherine spoke.

"I don't know Ace, I hope so."

**Well, I'm sorry if I made you cry, I just can't stop myself from doing that it seems, aha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter also. **

**Just for those who live in America and use the Fahrenheit system, 20 degrees Celsius is about 68 degrees Fahrenheit, and 37 degrees Celsius is about 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit. I don't understand Fahrenheit, oh well. **

**Once agin, sorry for the chapter being up so late, I had VCE dance after school.**

**I really wish Newsies would come out in Melbourne, I'M LIKE DYING HERE! I need to see it, hopefully it comes here soon. Lucky Americans who get like every musical first... **

**Cya! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, hey! I think I'm updating this even later than usual, sorry! Anyway, here's chapter 9! **

The month of February had just ended, and the weather was heating up slowly. The sound of birds had started chirping, and small animals were just coming out of hibernation. Although, the newsboys of Manhattan still had one problem. The shadow wedged into their minds had grown. Crutchie couldn't have surgery without the proper funds. Things we're hosting worse, but the newsboys were doing all that they could do to help Crutchie. He didn't know about what then was boys were doing to help him. The day was Saturday, so Davey and Les decided to pitch in and help the newsboys with getting enough money to fund this surgery by selling newspapers again.

"Extra! Extra! A huge building falls, kills a dozen!" Mush yelled over the chaotic noise of the rushing crowds. Once again, just improving the truth. The building was only a tree that squashed a dozen birds in Central Park. Only way to get money.

Further down the way, Les was trying to sell to this rich lady, who didn't seem all that interested. Les, who didn't know what else to do, decided that he'll tell her why he needs the money.

"But my friends need surgery, we don't have enough money, so we need all the money we can get," Les started to beg the lady for just a small amount of money, anything that could go towards the surgery.

"Oh dear, here boy, this is all I've got at the moment," the lady gave in, she could tell by Les' eyes that it was the truth. Les flipped the shiny silver coin between his fingers. She gave him a quarter, I mean a quarter! Strangers barely ever give a newsboy a quarter. Les decided that he would try this technique more often, by telling the rich people that Crutchie needs surgery and they don't have the money to afford it at the present time.

Les made his way down to where Finch sells his papers, and told him about what he had done to get a quarter. Finch seemed pretty impressed because before Les knew it, he was running around Manhattan, telling all the other newsboys about it.

"Are you serious?" Race asked. "Why didn't I think of dat?"

Finch continued his way around Manhattan, dragging Les with him to tell the newsboys.

"Do you really have to make me come with you?" Les asked, quite annoyed about it. He could be selling more of his papers, but no, Finch just had to drag Les with him.

"You know I could be selling more papers, instead of you dragging me around with you?" Les informed Finch, but Finch really didn't care what Les thought.

"Yeah, I knows, but with your way of sellin', we'se will be gettin' loads a money tonight!" Finch was really excited about this, it seemed, but Les really just wanted to move on with the job, rather than come with Finch. Although, Les just decided to go along with it.

"Youse should really try saying to da rich people that we need money for dat surgery, it worked for Les," Finch was up to Race, who the second last of the newsboys.

"Right, I'll try dat right now, let's see if it works," Race replied. He walked up to, what looked like, a rich couple and used the story. In a matter of seconds, Race also had a quarter in his hand. He was shocked when he walked back to Les and Finch, the story worked!

"Youse are one genius Finch," a shocked Race said.

"It wasn't me, it was Les here who started it."

"Jeez, youse is one smart kid Les."

The only newsboys who hadn't been informed about the recent news that helped selling, was Jack. The two walked over to Jack's usual selling spot to see him standing there, not looking like he was doing very well with the terrible headlines. Did two years of war and break from selling really make a difference on how Jack sold his papers? Probably.

"Psst Jack. Youse should try telling dem rich people about the money we'se need for Crutchie's surgery," Finch whispered into Jack's ear, startling him.

"I'll see if dat works," Jack agreed to it. After trying it to a rich-looking man, he also got a quarter.

"It works!" Jack exclaimed.

"Les did it first and den told me 'bout it," Finch confessed.

"Did I ever tell you dat youse is one smart kid?" Jack asked.

"Race just said that to me," Les rolled his eyes at Jack, but had a huge grin on his face. He was told that he was smart, and soon enough, all the newsboys were using his strategy to sell more paper before the end of the day.

**Here's for something different, who's your favourite newsie and why? **

**Mine is Crutchie because he's adorable and he has such a strong personality, which I like about him. He is optimistic, and he's just amazing! **

**Next chapter may also be up really late tomorrow since I have calisthenics (the Australian version) until like 10:30 tomorrow night. Cya later! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyo! Here's chapter 10 (woo! Double digits!)**

Despite the rapid pace of inflow of money from selling the papers, Davey calculated the fact that no matter how much money they got, it wouldn't be enough in time for surgery for Crutchie, before he...well you know.

This came as shocking news to the boys, they were trying so hard to get as much money as they could, but it wasn't working.

"Umm...guys? This may come as a shock to you, but...we won't have enough money for the surgery before Crutchie...dies..." Davey hesitated.

Once again, silence. Then a few minutes of silence.

"But...but we'se trying!" Romeo called out. Tears started welling up in his eyes, and soon fell down his cheeks, before he sat on the ground and sobbed, the palms of his hands pressing into his eyes.

Race slowly walked towards him, his eyes also glistening with tears that wouldn't fall. He sat down next to the sobbing Romeo, and wrapped his arms around his body. Race needed to calm Romeo down, they'd figure out a way. They had to.

"Romeo, look at me," Race started, whispering so no-one else could hear him. Romeo slowly turned his head to face Race. Race continued. "He's going to be alright, I promise ya. We'se will find a way to get Crutchie dat surgery, and he will be as good as new. Trust me on dis."

Romeo nodded hesitantly, really thinking about what Race said. He couldn't give up now, none of them could. They had to keep going on, no matter what. That's what they've always done, and that's what they'll always do.

Everyone else in the room stared at the two, too shocked to even say anything. What were they going to do?

That was, until, Jack came up with another one of his ideas.

'Hopefully this one will work the first time,' Jack thought to himself before saying his idea.

"How about we'se kindly ask Pulitzer ta lend us some money?" Jack suggested. "Then we'se can pay him back slowly."

"But, wouldn't that be hard on all of you?" Davey asked. "I mean, like you have to pay him back and all, wouldn't it be too much money?"

"Davey, we'se can push through dis," Jack rested a hand on Davey's shoulder, a smile broadening on his face.

The newsboys took the idea into account and decided that it's the last resort they have to help Crutchie, they couldn't ditch him without trying to help him. Never have, and they most certainly never will.

They never left a single newsie behind when they were in trouble, they always helped. They never let the Delancey's beat up one of them without the others helping fight the Delancey's. They will never leave Crutchie behind to slowly wither away at the last chances of life that he has in a hospital bed.

"Okay, so tomorrow we'se go an' ask Pulitzer for some money, den tell him dat we'll pay him back later?" Specs confirmed.

"Right," Jack answered.

"Who's gonna go an' ask?" Race asked. This was a good question, who was game enough to ask Pulitzer.

"I'll go, and Davey and Race, youse coming too," Jack replied. A moan came from Race, he didn't want to go. "Don't moan at me, dis is for Crutchie, not you!"

"Sorry..."

All the newsboys agreed to the idea, and that was what they would do the next morning.

**Haha, knew that it was going to be a late update! Bloody oath did dancing finish late tonight? Sheesh. Oh well, I hope you all had a great day. I sure did. **

**Today's question, what's your favourite song from Newsies, and why? **

**For some reason, I like Carrying the Banner, I really don't know why. Maybe it's because it's a good way to introduce the newsies? I don't know, I also like Seize The Day, because who doesn't? **

**Cya tomorrow! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! About last chapters question, I didn't really think it through since it was late. My favourite songs are Carrying The Banner, Seize The Day, Once and for All, and King of New York, whoopsies! Anyway, here's chapter 11! **

The tall, demanding building towered over them, like a shadow haunting their dreams. Inside, a man whom the three of them most hated, resided by his desk, looking out the window to the poor newsboys who sold his papers. The big wooden door was in front of the three newsboys, old and chipped.

Jack, Race and Davey stared at it in wonder, was Pulitzer really going to help them or not? Would he be nice or not?

Jack stepped forward, and slowly pushed the heavy door. It creaked as he pushed it open, stiffening at every squeak. After what felt like ages of pushing against the door, it had opened.

The three exchanged nervous looks, not knowing what to do or say once they were in front of their enemy.

Jack felt as though the memories of this old place were rushing towards him, and he soon remembered his way to Pulitzer's office.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Davey asked in hushed voice. "How do you remember after two years?"

"I don't know, I just do," Jack replied. "Trust me on dis."

Race and Davey just shrugged their shoulders at each other, what other chance did they have. Jack had been in this building before, just, quite a long time ago.

After a series of twists, turns and a couple of flights of stairs, they somehow made their way to the door just separating them from Pulitzer.

"Who's gonna knock?" Race asked, also in a hushed voice. Neither of them knew why they were talking quietly, but they just did anyway. Maybe they were scared that they would be caught by the Delancey's? That would explain why Jack was so jumpy about every sound.

"Dunno? Davey?" Jack suggested, obvious that he didn't want to do it.

"Oh goodness, are you both scared or something? It's just a door," Davey sighed, sometimes they were just unbelievable.

"Some people are scared 'a doors," Jack muttered. "Especially if it's youse worst enemy on da other side."

Davey knocked on the door loudly, hoping that Pulitzer actually heard it. He was probably dozing off to the sound of silence.

"Huh? What?" Pulitzer jumped awake. Had he heard a knock?

Soon, another loud knock came, of which Pulitzer had definitely heard.

"Come in," was all he said.

Expecting Weisel to come, he was surprised to see Jack, Race and Davey standing in front of him. His eyes landed on Jack, complete disgust written on his face. Jack just returned the dirty look.

"I see you didn't get hurt during the war?" Pulitzer started. "Such a same..." he then muttered.

Obviously Pulitzer was loud enough for Jack to hear, because Jack wasn't too happy about what he had said.

"Excuse me!? How dare you say dat ta me!? Of course I survived, you bast..." Jack's mouth was then covered Race. Jack stopped after he realised that none of what he was saying could be heard, due to Race's filthy hand.

Pulitzer just turned his nose up at Jack, and then turned his view to face Davey.

"And why are you three here? To ruin my perfectly fine day?" Pulitzer spat at Davey.

"No sir, we've come to make an agreement on a developed situation in our lives," Davey started. Maybe Jack and Race should leave the smart one to do the talking. "You see, a good friend of ours, well brother, Crutchie, you would've heard of him, has unfortunately become sick with polio again. The only chance that he has to survive is surgery, although we can't get enough money in time before he will die. We were wondering if you could pay for the surgery, and us, the newsboys, would pay you back once we've gotten the money?"

Jack crossed his fingers behind his back and held his breath. Here was the moment that he hoped his enemy would become nice.

**So that was chapter 11, sorry to end it on a small cliffhanger again. I kinda like doing that I guess. Anyway, today's question is, what's your favourite line from Newsies? **

**I personally don't really know, I like quite a few. I do like 'once and for all' as a saying, although that's the 'catch-phrase' for my least favourite footy team, Hawthorn. Don't forget, I am Australian, so it's not American Football etc. I can't stand Hawthorn, Collingwood for the win! Enough of my drabble, if you want to answer, just leave a review, I love to read what your answers are. **

**Thanks again! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back with another chapter! Here goes.**

"What do I get out of helping Crutchie?"

Not an answer, and not helpful. What were they going to do to persuade this beast of a man? Beg maybe? No, that never really helped anyone.

'Please, Davey, think of something!" Jack mentally begged, he didn't know what to say. His arms were being held tightly by Race, at least he didn't have his filthy hand over his mouth.

A moment of silence, like crickets were about to start chirping. Race started becoming nervous about this awkward silence. What was going on? All he knew was to keep holding onto Jack's arms, making sure that he couldn't break free at any moment to punch Pulitzer.

Davey was thinking really hard about what to say next. He felt as though it were up to him to decide on what to say next, on how to persuade Pulitzer. He felt like eyes were staring at him, like beady eyes of a creepy doll. What should he say? One thing did pop into Davey's head, and it sounded pretty smart, but before he could say it, Jack interrupted the long silence.

"Well, for starters, I'll give ya more respect if ya help ma brother," Jack spat at Pulitzer, trying to pull his arms out of Race's grasp, but to no avail.

'Man, Race has an iron grip..." Jack thought, and he wished that he would let go.

"I highly doubt that Jack, you're an inconsiderate being towards your superiors," Pulitzer spat right back at Jack.

"Superiors, my arse," Jack muttered.

"What did you say?"

Pulitzer slowly rose from his desk, glaring at Jack with immense hatred.

Race and Davey had to do something quick. The two exchanged nervous glances, hoping that the other would know what to do. Obviously neither of them did because they stayed rooted in their place.

"I _said, _superiors my arse!"Jack yelled. Goodness, was Pulitzer starting to become rude and unreasonable to his workers.

"How dare you, you little runt! You should've died in that war like you were supposed to!" Pulitzer was also yelling.

"What do you know about war? What your stupid papes say? You don't know one thing about how bad war is!"

"Of course I don't because I'm not just some street rat that was forced to go to war! That's because I have the money to live in a big house without worrying about whether I'm going to live the next day!"

"Well if you payed us more, ya wouldn't have dis problem. I wouldn't be some crummy street rat if I wasn't an orphan!"

"You wouldn't be an orphan is your father wasn't a criminal and you had a mother!"

This came as a shock to Jack, he knew that Pulitzer knew of his family background, but he didn't want to be reminded of it. His father was locked up, and he didn't know his mother. What worse memory could Pulitzer have chosen, he reminded him of a bit of a nicer Snyder. Well, Snyder without the beating side of him.

"That doesn't even have anything to do with you!"

"Well it did during the strike!"

"But it doesn't now!"

"Just stop!" Davey screamed at the top of his lungs. "This isn't helping! We aren't here to ask for more money," he glanced at Jack with a glare. "We are asking for help to fund our brothers surgery, money of which we WILL pay back overtime."

Jack suddenly felt guilty for starting up a fight, a pay rise was not what they were asking for. He had to stop gambling with the only chance that Crutchie has left, and ask for help, not yell at his enemy who could quite possibly afford what Crutchie needs.

"Sorry...sir," Jack said quietly, just loud enough for Pulitzer to hear. Race let go of Jack's arms. Jack rubbed his now sore wrists, which were red from Race.

Pulitzer just lifted his nose higher, apparently accepting the apology.

"Now, sir, what you'll get out of this is front page on the papers, and all the newsboys shouting out 'Pulitzer helps a crip!'" Davey started reasoning with Pulitzer. "You'll also get the money back from the surgery overtime, does that sound fair?"

'It sound pretty fair in my books,' Race thought to himself.

Pulitzer was obviously thinking about the offer carefully, because it showed on his face.

'Hmm, it does sound like a good offer. Davey is one smart boy for his age," Pulitzer thought. 'Do I accept or not?"

It took him a while, but he came up with an answer.

"Yes."

**Alright, that was chapter 12! **

**Today's question: what's your favourite food (not Newsies related at all, oops)? **

**I don't particularly have a favourite food, but I definitely have a least favourite food, which is pies. Not apple pies etc. just meat pies, cottage pies, basically any type of savoury pie. Strange, considering I'm Australian, and we love meat pies. **

**Anyway, next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Time for chapter 13!**

"What did he say?"

The newsboys crowded around Jack, eager to hear what Pulitzer said. The look of how the boys were reacting reminded Jack of when he first came up with the idea of the strike. Oh, how time flew.

"Well...he did first insult me, den we fought, but den Davey here reasoned with him," Jack started, placing a hand on Davey's shoulder.

"Then what!?" Romeo shouted impatiently.

"Calm down, he said yes."

All of the newsboys jumped up and down with excited grins on their faces, or maybe they were relieved? Jack couldn't tell, all he knew was that Crutchie had a greater chance of living, even if that chance was still only slim.

"Oy! Youse still have ta shout out the fact dat Pulitzer is helping Crutchie!" Race yelled over the top of the chaotic noise from the newsboys. "Pulitzer is also gettin' front page for dis so youse better do as we say!"

The boys turned to face Race, and looked him in the eye. Race's expression was stern, and they all knew that the only way that Crutchie would be able to have that surgery, is if they went by what they had to do.

"So we'se gotta sell papes with him on the front page, and we'se gotta shout out 'a crip saved by Pulitzer' or something?" Specs asked.

Jack nodded furiously, if the newsies went by what they had to do, Crutchie will get that damn surgery. That he was sure of.

"Sounds fair."

"Damn, Pulitzers bein' nice ta us, dats a first..." Finch muttered. "So what now?" he said a little louder.

"We'se tell that doc dat Crutchie's gettin' his surgery!" Race yelled out.

Every newsboy, except Jack, marched their way out the gates of 'The World' and started making their way down the street. Davey noticed Jack still sitting rooted on the ground, and stopped. He made his way back and stood in front of Jack.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Davey asked, he felt genuinely concerned for Jack. Jack didn't answer, he was probably lost in his thoughts as usual. Davey knelt down so that he was eye level with him. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I was just thinking that what if this surgery turns out as a fail? We'se will probably be in debt, and it will all be my fault..." Jack sounded close to tears, "I...I couldn't take it if Crutchie died..."

"Jack," Davey rested his hand on Jack's shoulder. "None of this is your fault, we are only doing the best that we can do. I have full hope that this surgery will work, and you should too. We can't give up now, not when Crutchie has a chance."

"But, what if he does die? I can't take the grief from that, I've only come back from war two weeks ago and he's dying. It seems as though I got rotten luck."

"He'll be fine, the sooner we tell the doctor that we can afford the surgery, the sooner we will know if Crutchie can live. It's now or never, Jack."

Jack just nodded hesitantly. This was it, Crutchie's only chance left. As Davey said, it's now or never.

Jack slowly stood up and walked over to the tall gate, Davey alongside him. He faintly saw a feminine figure run towards them, a figure that looked familiar.

"Jack wait!" It was Katherine.

'Thank goodness...' Jack thought with a sigh. He needed her there with him.

"Where are you going? I heard a bunch of your newsboys running and carrying on, they seemed really happy about something?" Katherine asked. Sometimes those newsboys were just so reckless and didn't know how to stay quiet at all in the public.

"We're going to see Crutchie, and also because your father is lending us the funds for Crutchie's surgery, so we're telling the doctor," Davey explained.

'Just leave everything up to Davey for now Jack...' Jack told himself. He didn't feel like he wanted to be in charge for now.

"And how did you do that? He's a tough man to get through," Katherine seemed quite impressed by the fact that they somehow managed to lure Pulitzer on into the funding.

"Well, we made a deal, if he pays for the surgery now, we'll pay him back later, once we get the funds," Davey started. "We also said that he'll be front page for it, and all the newsboys will be shouting it out that he helped Crutchie."

"Wow, smart going," Katherine said incredulously.

"Davey did it," Jack pointed out. He was just too fed up with Pulitzer to even have a legitimate conversation with him. "We'se should probably catch up to da reckless boys."

"That would be a good idea," the three watched them from a distance, spotting a few of the boys running about, confusing people with their unusually bright nature to them.

Jack chuckled softly to himself.

"Well, let's go!"

**Right, well I don't think that there's too many chapter left, so yeah. Once this story is finished, you can write suggestions on what you'd like next. I'm thinking of doing two endings to this story, but I won't say anything else about that. Just say if you want two alternate endings, and I'll do it! **

**Today's question: Have you seen Newsies yet (the musical and/or the movie)? **

**I've only watched the movie twice, and I really want the musical to come to Melbourne. I do know a lot about the musical, but I just want to see it live. **

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow, cya! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm not sure how many chapters are left, I'm kinda just going with the flow at the moment. Oh well, chapter 14 is here! **

The newsboys barged into the hospital, like the inconsiderate boys they were. The nurse looked up at them in instant fright at the sudden noise from the boys.

"Don't barge into the hospital like that again!" she scolded. "This is a hospital, not some shooting alley!"

"Oh, sorry ma'am," Jack said, rushing in behind the boys. "They'se just loud, dats all. They don't mean no harm."

"Well, you tell them to be quiet, or I'll kick them out!"

"Oy! Quiet! Can't youse see dat this is a hospital!"

"Oh, sorry Jack, we'se just happy, dats all," Romeo apologised for the boys' chaotic noise. He turned to the nurse and asked to see Crutchie in a much quieter voice.

"Are we'se allowed to see Crutchie?" He asked.

"You may, so long as you stay quiet," the nurse replied. "I'll go and get the doctor to escort you to his room."

Surrounding visitors in the hospital, waiting to see their own loved ones in hospital, looked at them in horror about how loudly they came into the hospital. Some had eyes that looked like, others had glares at the look of the poor newsboys.

Considering there weren't enough seats allocated for the newsboys, they didn't mind. Most sat on the ground, leaving Katherine, Jack and Davey with the only seats left.

It took a long, agonising, ten minutes of trying to keep the newsboys quiet, before the doctor came in to allow the newsboys to see Crutchie. It was also time for them to tell the doctor that they can afford the surgery, and that they were all in for the idea. They all knew what the circumstances were, so they took the chance.

What they didn't expect, was what they were about to see.

Gasps and shocked expressions were shown on everyone of the newsboys faces. Crutchie's leg was beyond shrivelled. It barely resembled a leg anymore. He was running out of time. He was running out of chances.

"Uhh, doctor, is he alright?" Jack asked. Nerves were rising inside of him, and his heart rate was speeding up.

'Crutchie, please hold on!" his mind was screaming out.

The only movement made from Crutchie was his chest rising up and down at a steady pace.

"He's asleep, he has been for a couple of hours now," the doctor explained. "We don't believe he'll survive without any sort of surgery," his voice lowered in a sympathetic sort of way, glancing over to Crutchie.

"That's...uhh...what we came here to tell you," Katherine started hesitantly. "We've gotten enough money for the surgery, and we've all agreed to Crutchie having the surgery."

"Alright, well considering the circumstances and the small amount of time that we have left, we'll have to begin the surgery right away. The paperwork will be given to you by the nurse, and you'll have to fill them out while we perform the surgery."

The doctor escorted the newsboys out of the room and back to the waiting room, leaving Davey and Katherine in charge of the paperwork. Best idea to have the most experienced writers and the smartest doing all the paperwork.

The newsboys sat down in their places that they were in before seeing Crutchie. Although, Jack sat in the corner of the waiting room, once again having his head in his hands. His body shook with stress and intense grief for Crutchie, even if he was about to go in for the one thing that could save his life.

Katherine had slowly watched over to him, surprise about the way Jack was acting towards the surgery. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around Jack's figure.

"Jack, what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy about Crutchie getting that surgery?" Katherine asked.

"How would you feel if you knew that there was a slim chance that youse brother would survive dat sickness!?" Jack yelled out, but in an instant, he relished who he had yelled at. "I'm...sorry," was all he said before he got up off the floor and left the hospital quickly.

'What have I done?' Jack thought.

**That's chapter 14, I don't think that this chapter was as good as the other chapters, I couldn't really think since I was on Skype whilst writing this. Oh well, I hope you still enjoyed it. **

**Today's question: What's your favourite instrument (question credit to my friend, Harry) **

**Well, since I used to learn this instrument, I'd have to say the violin. I've stopped learning it this year because of how boring orchestra was, so I guess that's my favourite instrument. **

**Bye for now! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Now for chapter 15! **

'What have I done? How could I have done that? I just yelled at Katherine, and she did nothing wrong!' Jack mind was screaming at him. He had made his way back to the Lodging House and back onto his 'penthouse.'

Although being there relieved himself from just being in the hospital, it still brought back memories from every conversation Crutchie and Jack had together.

_'What would youse do if youse weren't in New York, Jack,' a young Crutchie asked Jack. _

_"I would be in Santa Fe, ridin' palominos everyday,' Jack replied, putting his mind into his answer. He would love to live in a place that didn't have any buildings in his way. 'Where it's clean, and green, and pretty.' _

_'That sounds...relaxing,' Crutchie said with a sigh. _

The memories rushed into his head, as quickly as bullet. Jack had his head rested backwards onto the bricks that surrounded the rooftop. It was dark, and the stars lighted the sky with a soft glow.

_'Jack...Ise...Ise had a nightmare...' Jack heard the sounds of the crutch before he heard the soft voice of Crutchie. 'Can...can Ise s...stay here for a bit?' _

_'Sure,' Jack didn't turn his head as he said that. Jack was lost in his world of drawing, until the sounds of Crutchie's crutch knocked him out of his daydreaming world._

_Once he heard Crutchie sit down next to him, he turn his head to see the small figure of Crutchie hunched in a scared and fightened way. Jack reached his hand out to place it on Crutchie's shoulder, abnormally thin due to the lack of food that he had before being welcomed into the Manhattan newsboys Lodging House by none other than Jack and Race. _

_'What did youse have a nightmare about?' Jack asked, knowing too well about what it was like having a nightmare and how to help others with them. For all he knew, his fellow newsboys thought of him as an older brother, someone who they could go to, someone who looked after them. _

_'Ise had a nightmare a...about being kicked outta here...' Crutchie trailed off. _

_'Youse knows we'd never do that!' Jack exclaimed. He was sure that he would never kick Crutchie out, neither would the others. He was the newest member of the Lodging House and they all thought of his as a younger brother, the optimist, even if he had a handicapped leg. He was stronger than the others, living on the streets by himself, being beaten up repeatedly, and yet he was always happy, always continuing on. Jack looked up at him, even if he'd never admit it. _

Jack heard the sound of footsteps coming up the ladder, obviously someone followed him back to the Lodging House. He glanced over to the top of the ladder, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. It was Katherine. Jack helped Katherine up the rest of the rungs.

"Jack, what's going on?" Katherine asked, she really wanted to know, and the waiting of finding out what was troubling him was becoming an endless torment to her own brain. She had to know, she just did.

"I'm...I'm sorry I yelled at you," Jack looked away. "I'm just afraid dat he won't survive this surgery..." He had to calm down, not all hope was lost yet, there was still the chance that he'll survive. "I...I just want him to survive, and so do you an' the newsboys. I'm just scared, I can't lose a brother," his body started shaking with more tears, too many times has he cried in the past couple of weeks. He wondered whether he'll even have anymore tears.

"Jack, we're all scared, but we can't give up on him now. We're all that he's got, if we give up on him, then all will break loose," Katherine had a way with words. She sat down next Jack and wrapped her arms around him. "We never gave up on the others during the strike, we never gave up on Crutchie when he was in the Refuge, and we won't give up on him now."

Jack looked up at the sky, the moon came out from behind the dark clouds, lighting up the sky more. The sky looked unwelcoming and uninviting, unlike he had imagined in Santa Fe, where there weren't any buildings in the sky.

A place that welcomed everyone new, friends becoming family, a place where there wasn't a worry in the world. A place where Jack could feel...free.

**Well that was chapter 15, kinda a waste of a chapter, but I decided to put a waste chapter in. I hope it's still good anyway! **

**Today's question: What's your favourite musical (once again, a suggestion from Harry)? **

**Mine is obviously Newsies, but I also like Wicked and I want to see Matilda because I'm doing a duo to one of the songs from that musical, it's called 'Tele' or something like that. **

**Bye, bye! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Now it's chapter 16! **

"Is he...going to survive?"

The doctor had invited the newsboys back into Crutchie's hospital room. Jack and Katherine had come back not long ago. It took a little bit of persuading from Katherine to go back to the hospital, but they had gotten back just in time.

"We won't know until he wakes, or...if he doesn't..." the doctor stopped. They didn't need to hear anymore, they knew that if Crutchie didn't wake up, he wouldn't wake up at all. The room was silent as the minutes passed, everyone holding their breath to hear one sign of Crutchie waking up.

One. Two. Three minutes passed. Nothing. Four. Five. Six, still nothing. They were beginning to lose hope, knowing that he may not wake up. Even longer had passed, everyone had occupied the chairs available or the ground. Nervous, but still hopeful looks were planted on everyone's face. Hope. That's all they were doing. Hoping. That's it. Hoping for Crutchie's sake, for his life. For what little chance he had left.

Even more time had passed. Less hope was radiating off all of them. Over half an hour had passed, and still no sign of movement came from Crutchie. More time, nothing yet.

An hour passed, still nothing. They were all giving up, he wasn't going to wake up now, not after this amount of time.

Some newsboys had already started to leave in sorrow, they had lost one of their brothers. The optimistic one, the one so full of hope, the one that had the smile that could liven up the place. Crutchie, the strong one.

Everyone left, until it was only Jack in the room, by himself. He was crouched with his head down and at Crutchie's bedside. He held Crutchie's hand tightly, still full of hope that he would wake up.

"Crutchie," Jack said through stiffened sobs. "Please...wake up." Nothing. Jack raised his head to look at the limp body of Crutchie. "I've never gotten the chance to tell youse this, but I look up to youse. Even if everyone else looks up to me, and I'm guessin' youse do too, but I looked up to youse. Youse is strong, youse can handle anything. Just don't...don't give up on me now."

Jack lowered his head, tears making tracks down his face. No movements had been made from Crutchie. Nothing. Not a single ounce.

More time had passed, Jack had been sitting there for a good hour and a half, hoping, wishing, and putting all of his faith into wanting Crutchie to wake up.

"Ya know how I promised youse that we'd go to Santa Fe? I'm sorry I haven't let that happen yet, I'm sorry that I couldn't get ya there. I'm sorry that youse is dying, but please...for the love of God...don't give up yet. Just wait, till that train makes Santa Fe..."

Jack could've sworn he felt a flinch, the slightest of movement. Jack raised his head again.

'Did he just move?' Jack thought. 'Did he just...no...it's just my imagination. Or my hopes getting the best of me?' Jack lowered his head again.

Another flinch, that time Jack definitely felt it. He felt the slightest of flinch coming from Crutchie's hand. Another one, and another one. Jack looked at Crutchie will full hope.

Crutchie's eyes shot open and blinked. He slowly turned his head to whoever was holding his hand. It was Jack. It was like time had slowed down, down to a grinding halt.

"Jack," he said through a hoarse voice, parched dry from the lack of fluid.

Before he managed to say anything else, he was engulfed into a pair of arms, holding his sore body. Crutchie felt warm tears drench his thin, white shirt.

"Youse is alive!" Jack exclaimed. "My brothers alive!" he said quieter, his face buried in the white shirt that Crutchie was wearing.

The doctor obviously heard Jack, because he was rushing into the room with a grin on his face. He ran over to Crutchie's bed and helped him sit up.

"Youse is alive..." Jack couldn't believe it, he couldn't. He _survived_.

**Sorry if I made anyone cry, oops. Just wondering, since I've only got like one chapter left, if anyone would like an alternate ending? Just asking. Tell me if you do, but otherwise, I think that there's only one or two chapters left. **

**Today's question: the musical version of Newsies, or the movie version of Newsies? **

**Well since I haven't exactly seen the musical yet, which I'm hoping to, I'll have to go with the movie version. I have full hopes that the musical will be amazing, since I already know too much about it, but I need to see it live to really get the gist of how amazing it is. **

**As I said, there's only around one or two chapters left, but the next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! This is the last chapter to this story! Now for good old chapter 17! **

Many months have passed, the weather was warming up and the season had just turned over to summer. Working during summer was a much pleasurable time of the year since you didn't have to worry about snow reaching the tops of your knees. The birds were chirping their heads off and the sun shone through the streets of New York, bringing happiness in the atmosphere.

Things had gotten better at the Lodging House. It was now June, and Crutchie was getting much better. He had been resting his leg for a good two months now, and he felt as though he was ready to get back on track. He felt like he was ready to start walking again, with the help of his crutch.

"Crutchie, jus' be careful, we'se don' want any accidents happening," Specs warned. All the newsboys were standing in the alleyway outside the Lodging House, ready to help Crutchie walk again.

Jack had his arm outstretched, ready if Crutchie needed it.

"Youse ready, Crutchie?" he asked. Crutchie nodded his head in determination.

'Jeez, when does this kid never have determination?' Jack thought to himself. 'He's like made of iron.'

Using the brick wall of the Lodging House, Crutchie got himself off the hard, bluestone ground and into a comfortable standing position, mainly putting all of his weight on his only good leg. The crutch was supporting the rest of his weight, so it was evenly balanced without using his bad leg.

Taking in a deep breath, Crutchie took one step forward, but found himself on the ground with a small yelp, before he could finish the step. Jack and Specs came rushing to his side.

"Are youse alright!?" Jack asked worriedly, hoping that he wasn't hurt.

"Yeah, yeah, Ise is fine. Jus' give me room ta get back up," Crutchie shooed the two away before continuing to get back off the ground.

Once again, Crutchie used the wall to get back up with success, and tried to take another step.

'Okay, Ise can do this, just breathe,' Crutchie thought to himself. 'Now lift the crutch, lower it, a swing!' his mind screamed at him.

With a wobble and a slight loss of balance, Crutchie had taken his first step in three months.

A loud cheer erupted from the newsboys as they ran towards Crutchie, although Jack stepped in front of them before they got to Crutchie.

"Hey, give him space! Let 'im breathe!" Jack yelled above the chaotic noise with his arms waving frantically in the air. It was quite a sight, seeing boys yelling and carrying on like pork chops, and another trying to control their happiness to help another.

The newsboys slowly walked backwards to make sure Crutchie had enough room to try walking.

With a slow lift of his crutch, Crutchie took another step forward. And another. And another, until he got into a pattern. He was getting faster and faster until he started getting the swing of it.

The faces of the newsboys lit up with each step that Crutchie took. Swing. Step. Swing. Step. Crutchie never felt happier in his entire life. The smile that everyone had waited to see was shown on his face, happier than ever. He continued walking with his crutch, with Jack taking a step back each time Crutchie took a step forward.

Crutchie continued, and once Jack had stopped walking backwards, Crutchie bumped into him. Crutchie looked up into his eyes, and for the first time in a long time, Jack could see achievement in his eyes. Achievement that hadn't taken place in Crutchie's life for years, something that was so rare to him, he almost forgot what it was.

"Jack, Ise did it!" Crutchie cried out in delight before hugging his brother.

"I knew youse could do it, I never doubted youse," Jack whispered into Crutchie's ear before returning the hug.

The rest of the newsboys crowded around the two, making a giant huddle before lifting Crutchie up onto their shoulders.

From then on, Crutchie continued to get better, and continued to sell his papers, until his very last day of living, which he was taken by none other than polio. Although, the day of his passing was filled with grief from his brothers, they still knew that he was a fighter until the very end.

**Alright, so that was the last chapter! I hope you like this story, and if you want another Newsies story, please comment your suggestions on what you think it should be like. **

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews whilst I was creating this story, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Once again, please suggest some stories in the reviews section if you have any good ideas (I'm sure they're all brilliant) and I might as well just write them. **

**Thanks again! **


End file.
